DC Cinematic Universe (GGD)
Following the success of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC responded with their own movie universe, entitled the DC Cinematic Universe, led under the influence of GGD. Films Phase One * The Batman (2017) * Superman: Man of Steel (2018) * Wonder Woman (2018) * Aquaman (2019) * The Flash (2020) * Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2021) * Justice League (2021) Phase Two * Green Lantern: Rage (2022) * Hawkman (2022) * Superman: Man of Metropolis (2023) * Aquaman: The Trench (2023) * Suicide Squad (2024) * Batman: Hush (2024) * Wonder Woman 2 (2025) * Justice League: The Savage Time (2026) * The Flash: Mirrors (2026) Phase Three * The Flash of Two Worlds (2027) * Aquaman: Return of the King (2027) * Superman: Man of Tomorrow (2028) * Batman: No Man's Land (2029) * SHAZAM! (2029) * Green Lantern: The Fear Within (2029) * Suicide Squad 2 (2030) * Wonder Woman 3 (2030) * Justice League: Apokolips Part I (2031) * Justice League: Apokolips Part II (2032) Phase Four * Titans (2033) * Suicide Squad 3 (2034) * Superman: Warworld (2034) * Justice League Dark (2035) * Batman: Court of Owls (2035) * The Flash: Rogue (2036) * Justice League: Syndicate (2036) * SHAZAM: The Mind (2036) * Green Lantern: Parallax ''(2037) TV Shows Netflix * ''Green Arrow - Season One (2024) * Green Arrow - Season Two ''(2027) * ''Green Arrow - Season Three (2033) * Green Arrow - Season Four (2036) * Currently untitled DC Comics TV series (TBA) HBO * G.C.P.D. - Season One (2020-2021) * G.C.P.D. - Season Two ''(2023-2024) * ''G.C.P.D. - Season Three ''(2029-2030) * Currently untitled ''DC Comics TV series (TBA) Syfy * New Gods (2027) * Booster Gold (2029) * Hawkman: Shadows (2034) * Currently untitled DC Comics mini-TV series (TBA) Hulu * Static Shock - Season One (2035) * Currently untitled DC Comics TV series (TBA) TNT * Batman Beyond (TBA) DC Universe (streaming service) * Currently untitled DC Comics TV series (TBA) Short Films * The Killing Joke (2024) * Blue Beetle (2030) * Firestorm (2030) * Plastic Man (2031) * The Atom (2035) * Vibe (2036) * Fire and Ice (TBA) * Currently untitled DC Comics short film (TBA) Web Series * Daily Planet 24/7 (2029-2030) Timeline * New Gods - Season One ''(Episode 1) * ''The Killing Joke * Green Arrow - Season One ''(Episode 7) * ''The Batman * The Flash * Superman: Man of Steel * G.C.P.D. - Season One (Episodes 1-6) * Wonder Woman * G.C.P.D. - Season One (Episodes 7-13) * Aquaman * Green Lantern: Emerald Knights * G.C.P.D. - Season One ''(Episodes 14-16) * ''Justice League * Green Lantern: Rage * G.C.P.D. - Season One ''(Season 17-22) * ''Hawkman * Green Arrow - Season One (Episodes 1-6, 8-13) * G.C.P.D. - Season Two (Episodes 1-8) * Aquaman: The Trench * G.C.P.D. - Season Two ''(Episodes 9-16) * ''Superman: Man of Metropolis * G.C.P.D. - Season Two ''(Episodes 17-20) * ''Suicide Squad * Batman: Hush * Green Arrow - Season Two ''(Episodes 1-3) * ''Wonder Woman 2 * Justice League: The Savage Time * The Flash: Mirrors * The Flash of Two Worlds * Green Arrow - Season Two ''(Episodes 4-13) * ''Aquaman: Return of the King * Superman: Man of Tomorrow * Booster Gold - Season One '' * ''Blue Beetle * Daily Planet 24/7 Special Report: Earthquake Devastates Gotham City *''Daily Planet 24/7 Special Report: Gotham City Declared No Man's Land'' * Batman: No Man's Land * G.C.P.D. - Season Three (Episodes 1-6) * Green Lantern: The Fear Within * Firestorm * G.C.P.D. - Season Three (Episodes 7-12) * Plastic Man * Suicide Squad 2 * G.C.P.D. - Season Three (Episodes 13-20) *''New Gods - Season One'' (Episodes 2-10) * Wonder Woman 3 * SHAZAM! * Justice League: Apokolips Part I * Justice League: Apokolips Part II * Green Arrow - Season Three * Titans * Superman: Warworld * Suicide Squad 3 * Static Shock - Season One * The Atom Easter Eggs ''Main article: DC Cinematic Universe - Easter Eggs ''Category:DC Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:Unfinished Category:GGD Category:Universes Category:Movies Category:TV Series Category:Short Films Category:Web Series